User talk:BreatheMe
Leave a message after my bby's gif! <3 RE: I miss you Hey, Damian. <3 Aww, I miss you too, boo. :3 ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 00:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) lalalalalala hey Damian ^.^ ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♪ I get that drunk sex feeling, yeah when I'm with you ♪ 16:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Damian! We met yesterday when we were talking about Kathy and Ethan:) RE: Just asking Yes I put an insert so when you go on my page it says your username. When I go on my page it saids Hello DallasCubs! asdfghjkl Talk to me fellow Lovatic! c: Haley Like a skyscraper ❤ 02:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Damian Aw! You are so sweet!DallasCubs 07:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Scream YES! I absolutely love the Scream series <3 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 07:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) lol yeah Hi I didn't know of you saw my comment I said you can make as many as you want :) so make some lol xD Seattlestruggls (talk) 00:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Seattlestruggls sorryyy... Hi so I know you were not happy with Jane's plot but heres the outline for all of season 2. Maybe you'll like it better. Tears In Heaven (1): '''Something shocking and unexpected happens in Jack's life, it will change him forever. Marco, Ellie and the new principle, Ronan, struggle to get Degrassi ready for the new school year. '''Tears In Heaven (2): Everyone is worried because of the way Jack is acting. Gabe and Jane talk about taking things to the next level. Fall For Anything: Isabella and Jane try out for cheer, but there’s only one spot left. Jane decides to play far and so does Isabella, but will Isabella's feelings change because she can use her mom as a way to get the spot? Lea moved from China to Toronto it's a big chance for her and she'll do anything to make friends, even change her whole personality. Gives You Hell: Gary and Jake fight over the lead role in Grease, Gary plays dirty. Emma learns she's pregnant. Ashley is trying to get away from her past but will it come back to haunt her? Pressure: Nathan wants to popular but will he reach a new low to get there? Gray and Jack become closer while working on the school play. Jane learns her parents are getting a divorce. Unusual You: Isabella blows off hanging with her true friends so she can hang out with her new friends. Lea and Ashley and Lea are becoming close friends but will Lea mess it all up by kissing her? What If (1): Isabella learns Jack has been cutting. Jane gets some shocking news. Spinner learns about a secret Emma has kept from him. What If (2): '''Jack decides it would be best for him if he ran away. Jane tells Gabe some life changing news at the fall dance, he over reacts. '''Runaway Love: Jack is still on the run, can he make it much longer? Gabe is having a hard time accepting Jane’s secret. Backstabber: Isabella skips cheer practice to hang out with Jane; Jessica doesn’t like this and gives Isabella an ultimatum. Either she breaks off her friendship with Jane or Jessica tells Jane the truth to why she got on the cheer team. Lea and Ashley define their relationship. Heart Attack (1): '''Isabella realizes Jane is never going to forgive her so she sites her sets on the new guy, Alex. Ashley and Lea go to a party where Ashley cheats on Lea with her older brother; Ken. Marco and his boss get close. '''Heart Attack (2): Isabella makes Alex feels uncountable and he tells her there relationship has to be secret. Ellie learns about Nathan’s drug addiction and she starts to worry. Love The Way You Lie: Jane’s under a lot of stress, her parents are divorcing and Gabe wants back into her life this causes her to go into labor early. Ashley tells Lea what happened between her and her brother. The Dairy Of Jane: Jane is acting differently and has been ever since she lost her baby, will she find the help she needs from Gary? Ellie’s job is in danger because she didn’t tell Nathan’s parents about his drug addiction. Poker Face (1): Alex’s poker addiction is getting in the way of his and Isabella’s relationship. Jack returns home and learns a shocking secret, Gary and Jane are dating. Poker Face (2): Isabella tells Alex’s dad about his gambling addiction and I causes cracks in there not so perfect relationship. Jack and Gabe try to break up Gary and Jane. Don’t Panic: '''Everyone is stressing over exams. Alex is worried he won’t pass his exam’s because of everything that’s happen in his life recently. Jane’s mind is somewhere else. Nathan is back; can he get his act together in time for finales? '''It Ends Tonight: '''Jack, Isabella, Gabe, and Jane are held hostage at The Dot, will this fix their relationship or make things worse? Ronan proposes to Marco. '''Summer Shade: Jack, Isabella, Jane, Gabe and Gary go to New York over the summer, drama happens. Now that Nathan’s life is back on track he’s happy but he still needs someone to hang out with over the summer, what about Ashley? Seattlestruggls (talk) 09:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Seattlestruggles Hello<3 Hey Damian! Just wanted to say that I've really enjoyed talking to you lately. It's also really cool that we both live in Cali ^.^ Your blogs are FLAWLESS!!!! I can't wait for more :D You're just so sweet and I'm really glad we've been getting to know each other more. Hopefully we can oovoo sometime ^.^ Love yew<3 ♥ToRi (talk) 22:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: PLL OMG, same here! I'm actually watching it with my friends tonight, but I'll definitely be on chat later to discuss it and fangirl with you :D 18:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Emma Nelson Yes, yes we are! I relate to her more than I relate to any other character. She is pretty much me lol.m ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 00:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Siggie I made your sig for you. Tell me what you think. ♥ Damian Spring break forever, bitches. If you like it, just message me on Skype and I'll tell you how to install it into your preferences. :P ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 20:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) bby ilysm you are my rock and knight in shining armor <33 xoxo ❤ Pearl ❤ ''Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return''. 00:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ship? What ship are baby??Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ I love it baby but I don't really ship Owen/Anya:/Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ What? Well, as long as you wanting to get to know me is sincere. If you don't like me; I don't need you to be fake nice to me. I don't have time for that. I don't know what I did to you , so this kind of came out of nowhere. I don't even talk to you that often. So, what's up? Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 08:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Nicki Minaj Dat Nicki gif is flawless omfg. And fav songs are: Super Bass, Starships, Did It On Em, and Romans Revenge. Re: WENDBELL, MY WENDY. Crying, Damian. You are obviously my second half, there's no questioning that. ;) No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 09:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) X Factor Omg so you left early last night...did you see the final audition?! The dad from last year?! Omg I felt so bad for him in the beginning but he was SO GOOD ahhh I loved seeing him back again. PS: I enjoyed fangirlling last night ^.^ ♥ToRi (talk) 21:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signature I actually fixed it a while ago. :P I adjusted the code error and it's all ready for you. Go to your preferences page ' ' and copy and paste the code for you sig in the box. Here it is. ♥ Damian Spring break forever, bitches. Oh and make sure the little square that says, "I want to use wiki text in my signature," is check marked or else it won't work. After that click save, and you're done. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 23:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) DID YOU FIX YOUR SIG OR WHAT? ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 23:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Skype If you're still on, go back on Skype. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 10:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you go back to the TC we were on earlier? ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 11:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Awwww Aw Damian ♥ Ilysm. Kaylinnn♥ (talk) 21:37, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: TC :D Yes omg I agree we should! I miss hanging with you! Listening to old Disney stuff sounds like fun...I always enjoy that. :D Oh btw ily 2 <3 ♥ToRi (talk) 21:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Code Sure you copy the thing down on my page. If you change stuff by accident all I can do is use rollback.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 03:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Your page looks nice. To be honest I like this better than the tabber. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 04:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lol no Um, you can get the fuq out right now. I was livin' the thug lyfe long before you surfaced the Earth, my durr. You can take an L.A. Staples Center full of seats. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 22:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) You need to take a few steps back, find the nearest seat, and take a HUGE squat on that ass. You do not just get off telling me I'm not livin' as a thug, so bye. Until you say anything otherwise, I will no longer be your fap buddy. Good day, sir. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 23:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I can stop. I can fap with Davot, Nick, CJ, etc. I don't need yo pussy, bitch. :D You can go run off with dat right hand. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 10:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lohantony, obvs. I love how you sit there thinking that you're a big ass thug, and checkin' it with more swag than me. Imma be like bitch pls. Also tryna look like my boyfrand and my other close frands are like your phegget ass thug crew. No, bitch. No thank you. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 20:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) My life is already surviving the fucking cold tundra, so don't be givin' me yo shit like that. You're so basic, I actually can't. Hmm, continue trying, but you is gettin' nowhere but Sannse's vaginal dungeons. Swerve. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 00:08, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I prefer to use the term 'simple.' You are a simple Cali boi and I already am well aware that using basic doesn't make you one. Don't test me any further because we are done here. Good fucking day, home skillet. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 03:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Damian <3 Aww, I miss you too bby <3 Anyways, I'm afraid I'm super busy this weekend (have to finish an essay and study for a massive AP Euro test that's on THREE units, wtf) but I can definitely talk next week! And I haven't gotten much sleep over the past few weeks as per usual, but I'm hoping to change that soon. XD So how are you doing? ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 07:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey did Daryl talk to you? Btw there's a pic of me on my profile, I'm the blonde kid doing the middle finger. ~Ace DAY DAY BITCHES YES HI HELLO FRIEND I RECEIVED UR MESSAGE DURING A LECTURE AND I ALMOST SCREAMED BUT IT WAS WORTH IT omffifmfdjhiashZhYyYyuuUUUUU OH MY GOD tell me everything ajdjaksjwxjw Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. 18:39, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ffffucCK U HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I SHIP U 2 THATS SO CUTE im goNNA CRYYyy JESUS CHRIST Anyways, I'm so happy for you, like omg. Congrats bb ♥ HEY, I HAVE A GOOD IDEA. YOU SHOULD BRING HIM ON CAM ON TC THIS WEEKEND!! Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. 19:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Damiannnnnn<3333 Aw you are so sweet!! Leave me a message whenever you get back and we'll so have to talk. Until then I'll miss you bbyRob]] Use your heart and not your eyes 02:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday <333 Just thought I'd say it again! Enjoy your day; it's well deserved! <3 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 14:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY DAMIAN OH MY GOD, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY ♥ ♥ ♥ I just want to say THANK YOU for being such an amazing friend of mine, like oh my gosh. You're one of my best friends ever and I'm so grateful that I met you. c: You've gotten me through so much and you have no idea how much you mean to me. So have an amazing birthday, because you deserve it. You're perf, Damian. Never change. Love you. ♥ #StopDamian2013.p.s. we gotta skype soon, just sayin. ~ Signing off with some pics of your queens. (◕‿◕✿) Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. DAM BB <333 I'm SUPER sorry this was late, but I just wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^_^ You are one of my closest friends on the wiki, and definitely one that I will always outside of it. You are pretty much a brother to me, and I'm happy you're in my life. So, before this gets all mushy-gushy, I hope you has a sensational day, and ate a BUNCH of cake! ^_^ Love u bb. ♥ ~ CJ'' '' Tonight, I have the spotlight all to myself '' ~ '' 04:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, and enjoy le beautiful pics of Miley, kk? :3) ~ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/8/83/Tumblr_lopzk5hxVL1ql5908o1_500.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/6/6a/Tumblr_m8ykhnb3hJ1re36xqo1_500_large.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/c/ce/74740-miley-cyrus-blow-kiss-gif-hQT5.gif MY BASIQ ASS BE LATE OMFG, OKAY, SO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT TALK PAGING YOU YESTERDAY. Even though I wished you happy birthday on Skype, I still wanted to make it legit, by leaving you a message here. Unfortunately, my hoe ass fell asleep at like 5 PM or something, I D E K, man. ANYWAYS, AS PROMISED, I BE GIVING YOU Demi's goddess-self, because I know you want dat queen in your arms. ZAYN's hot beach body and his large, oversized, giant dick that he WILL be swinging in your face so you can give him that much wanted BJ, woops, am I going too far? OMFG. Last, but not least, Miley who is gonna twerk.. IN YO FACE.. FOR 30 STRAIGHT MINUTES, NIQQA. ENJOY YOUR LATE B-DAY PRESENTS. I heard you had a good day yesterday though and that's all I was hoping for you bby. I love you and hope you enjoy being 15, am I right? OMFG, I will cry if I got your age wrong, fgdshajklfjdkl fuck!! ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 19:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) spring break 4ever IDEK what to say. I liked it tho, tbh. It's really unique and it kept me entertained. I was thinking about its possible deeper meanings today, and it's actually kind of a beautiful movie, in a fucked up way... lol. Stuphsoveralls (talk) 08:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I gawt a kick~Ace Kik*** ~Ace acekid14 lol, message me bud!! ~Ace HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Happy Thanksgiving Damian!!! I'm so thankful for such an amazing little brother like you. You're such a great friend and I love talking to you. I'm so happy we've gotten to become a lot closer lately. You're such a sweetheart and I'm really grateful for you :) I love you so much Damian<33 I hope you have a great Thanksgiving with your famly :D US TBH!!!! ^^^^^^ ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|'Tori']] ✿ ''Your love puts me on a cloud''. ♥ 18:10, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Driveeee Waaaaait, are you talking about your Oovoo status? OMFG, I'm so lost at why you decided to talk page me this tbh! IDK bae. ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 16:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC)\ Oh heyy, yeah your sig is perf too, bubby. c: ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 19:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Heeey <33 Heey <3 do you have a kik? because if you do then you should kik me sometimee :D Lexie♥ Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. 06:21, December 1, 2013 (UTC) your a boy or a girl? damn ur icon is really hot bye [[User:Josipovics|''Kaylin]] - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 12:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: ily Damian, I'm so sorry I haven't been on like I promised you. That is entirely my fault. I've just been a lot busier than I expected this month - mum and dad signed my name down for a chemistry and maths holiday tutoring program and I've been packing for China as well, PLUS I have my grading for taekwondo where I'm hoping to move up a level on my black belt. D: I hope after the Christmas rush I'll have time to talk to you again - the tutoring program finishes this week, my taekwondo grading is this week and I also leave for China this week too. I may or may not be able to go on the Wiki when I'm in China (if I can't, I'll let you know) but I can go on Skype in China so maybe I can talk to you then? :3 No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 12:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I've been to China MANY times before. I love travelling in case you haven't noticed, but I'm sick of visiting China all the time, I want to go to another continent. This year, it's more of a shopping trip so to speak (buying new and CHEAP clothes, yay!), plus I'm visiting my family in Shanghai as well, which is the city I'm going to. Have you ever been overseas before? And LOLOL, you don't really 'graduate' from taekwondo, per say. I mean, when you get your black belt (like I have), you've already reached your peak but there are still other levels above black belt, which is what I'm aiming for on Saturday. No more work for me anymore - I finished my last shift for 2013 a couple of days ago, and I don't start up again until next year around January. I'm so sorry I haven't been there to talk to you on Skype! If it makes you feel better, I'm happy to give you my email since my iPad is always constantly around me and I get email notifications ASAP so I can reply instantly to you. That way, even if I'm China, which blocks literally every website, we can still contact each other without any fuss. No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 14:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, cheap clothes! I might pick up some counterfeit Chanel, Louis Vuitton and Gucci.~ Kidding, OMG, most designer branded clothes are tacky anyway - I hate having the logo plastered across a handbag or wallet. Canada is TECHNICALLY overseas for you now, since you live in the U.S. but then again you were born there, LMAO! Book yourself a flight overseas - you will never regret it. It doesn't matter what country you're travelling to, whether it's impoverished and in poverty or rich and affluent, the experience is amazing. Never been to Paris, but I do want to go one day because one of the Grand Slams of tennis is held there. As for Australia... I live here and it's REALLY not what it's cut out to be by travel guides, ha! It's a very outdoorsy culture so if you're not into heading down to the beach and getting in touch with nature on hikes, then you won't like it. I've been to London before, and it was AMAZING. <3 I went there to watch a tennis Grand Slam called Wimbledon, but we also explored the city and it was great - I loved the shopping. As for Denmark, I have never been either but I really want to go because Eurovision is held in Copenhagen next year and it's Scandinavian so I'll love it by default. :P Are you doing anything at Christmas time? What presents did you ask for/hope you get? No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 10:49, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Opening It's called Premiere Elements. It's an adobe software that's like $100 that i have for that youtube group im in. kinda pricy XDBeMySomeone (talk) 01:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: The fuck Pretty much tbh, it's barely visible atm ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Hiiii, so your a 1d fan boy as well:D What's your favorite song by them? Mine would have to be, Best Song ever<3 We should go on a tripple date some time, you/Zayn, me/Harry, and Lizzy/Niall, haha. Yeah, I'm currently in a relationship with Mr. Styles:) SparkkZ (talk) 21:35, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Charlie RE: Icon Hey, Damian! :) YES, I love Beyonce. She's one of my favorite artists of all time. Her new album is so flawless and inspired me to change my icon to her. <3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Bitch I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU FOR GETTING ME BACK INTO THIS WEIRD HANNAH MONTANA PHASE. I'm listening to Who Said right now. What even, I haven't listened to these songs in like 6 years, help? ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 17:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm more than just your average girl. I like to turn me up and show the world. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 09:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I can be soft and sweet, or louder than the radio (radio). I can be sophisticated, or totally go out of control. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 02:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 17:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas Damian! ♥ you're so nice and funny and a great friend (": so have a great christmas and i love you c; ♥ v Alexis♥ Darling You'll Be Okay. 00:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Damian <333 I love you so much. You've always been there to defend me and you're like one of my best friends. <3 ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Merry Christmas Pretend that's you <3 Yazzy [[User talk:ParcyDriancfan778|''Sparks shall fly ♡]] 14:33, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Secret Santa~ Guess who was your secret santa c; ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 20:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ho, ho, ho, bitch. I hope you're Christmas this year is absolutely fabulous and you're having an amazing holiday. You deserve it, baby. ♥ Love you five ever. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 02:32, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Secret Santa Oh my gosh, Damian, this is so sweet! The Secret Santa thing was obviously so rigged though with you getting me. What are the chances? :P I shall return the sweet favour and gift you with some beautiful Troye, Brenton, Zedd and your favourite white trash, Iggy GIFS now. I'm so sorry that I haven't been on lately - I don't want to keep making excuses because I did promise you I would be on but it's been ridiculously hard trying to get all my homework done before my summer holidays are over. I'm doing my best to juggle the load but ugh, I hate to say it, but I think 2014 will be a very quiet year for us, especially since I'm going on to my final year of high school and want to do my utmost best in all my studies. :( I WILL WEAVE MY MAGICAL POWERS AND COME UP WITH A SOLUTION THOUGH, OKAY? No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 09:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Ok ok I know I'm late but I honestly was gone all day and I couldn't finish all my messages. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and I'm so grateful for you tbh. I love you so much Damian <33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 18:33, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bitchesssss I got everything I've always wanted, living the dream. So yeah, everything I've always wanted... isn't always what it seems. ~ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 18:52, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't wanna be treated differently. I wanna keep it all inside. Half the time I've got my name in lights, the other half I'm by your side. ~ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 20:50, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Can't you see I'm just an ordinary girl, living in an extra-ordinary world. Trying to live, trying to learn, trying to just be who I am. Who I am. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 22:46, December 30, 2013 (UTC) hi ''hey why you left the degrassi chat? Hey! Hey baby! What's wrong?Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL BIG SIS <3333333 AWWWW Damian that was so sweet of you!!! Seriously what you said made me smile and it really did mean a lot to me. I couldn't have asked for a better brother <33 I can't wait to meet you one day and we will for sure just fangirl together. Also those gifs are perfection. Again thank you soooo much and words can't describe how much I love you<3333 :* ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 22:20, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm new here. Hiiiii so I'm new and you seemed like a cool guy. So maybe we can get in touch. Anyways that's I wanted to say so. Byeeeeeeee -- Miss Sparkles Re: I. Cannot OMG, I am so sorry! Damian, I sign on to Wiki every day to keep up my counter so you can continue to talk page me, I will reply - it gives me the perfect excuse to keep up my counter if I have somebody to talk to. :P LMAO though, I think everyone has forgotten my existence on the Wiki, haha! I know, it's my fault that I haven't really been making any ends meet but ugh, this 'quiet year' is really manifesting itself into a plague and affecting everybody I socialise with, in real life and online. I do suggest you keep talk paging me every day though, because I promise I will reply to any message I get. I've just been really overwhelmed with the amount of work that I have and then there is the expectation from my parents that I have to do much better than my sister, along with the fact that I just know if I don't look at the material, I will forget it, so it needs to become a habitual study routine for me to do well. (-_-) You're not going to repeat 10th grade, OMG, will they seriously force you to repeat a year if you fail one class? Are you not understanding the content or is this more an issue of you not enjoying the subject and putting it off until the last minute? I know most people, especially on here would reassure you that 'it's okay if you don't do well, not everybody has a mathematical brain' and that is true, not all of us do, but what all of us theoretically have the ability to do is understand mathematical content. Maths is a universally understood concept that has no borderline variations in countries - no matter which country you set foot on, finding the gradient of a line is always y2-y1/x2-x1, the general equation of a line is always y-y1=m(x-x1). Because of this, it is expected all of us can understand it - it's not a language, despite how confusing algebraic equations and calculus may be. Now, although you may feel that acing a maths test is on the brink of impossible, you have to tell yourself that you can do it - you don't need to get 100%'s on every test, just passing with a 60% or a 70% is enough to show you understand the basic concepts and that some fine-tuning is needed on ensuring you understand how to use the knowledge. It's not a matter of sitting there and looking around at everyone, thinking 'Why me? Why am I the only one who can't understand this?', you have to get ahold of a clean slate and believe that you have the ability to tackle maths in all shapes and forms. It's universally understood for a reason, because you do have the conscientious work ethic to develop an understanding of every mathematical principle one way or another. It may take a bit longer for you, but remember that in theory, you are able to understand every mathematical topic presented to you for a reason - because MATHS IS EVERYWHERE AND UNAVOIDABLE. >:D Europop binge time, though. On a lighter note, Eurovision starts soon and I would love for you to be part of the Eurovision clan. Anton Ewald, my Swedish baby is competing for a spot to represent Sweden with a song called 'Natural'. When he performs it, I'll link you to it, but until then, I shall shower you in a few songs that I adore, one of which you provably know already. The first is Anton Ewald's latest single called 'Close Up' and I swear, I get a Swedish Justin Timberlake vibe when I hear it. This is the lyric video: http://youtu.be/wxvx2f9qP10 and the music video is here: http://youtu.be/HYn_SYz6aIs I suggest you watch the MV but I linked the lyrics in case the link is blocked, which I hope it isn't because Anton is horrifically beautiful in the MV. Learn the choreography for me, please, OMG. The second song is ZEDD'S NEW SONG, FIND YOU. NO WORDS, JUST LISTEN, BECAUSE 'I WILL FIND YOU' one day so we can dance to this song. http://youtu.be/Yw83OArdM3Q The next songs are probably ones you saw in one of my ask.fm answers, but I love this Danish singer called Bjornsköv, who sings in both English and Danish. 'Let It Go' is the only English song I have come across so far but I love it and I'm sure you will too: http://youtu.be/HaubZpFhW9o His Danish song is called 'Vi Er Helte' which translates to 'We Are Heroes': http://youtu.be/G1kdKWtqnEo. I really do suggest you Google the English translation because OMFG, it's such a beautiful song, and you were the first person in my mind who would truly appreciate the song for its worth so I hope you like it! The next song is by David Lindgren, who is Swedish. The song is about a year old, but it comes just in time for Eurovision for you, because this was his song that he chose to perform in the selection rounds to represent Sweden(unfortunately he didn't win, but it was one of my favourites). http://youtu.be/bdacbW0eTJ8 Last song, and it's a foreign language song AGAIN. This time it's in Polish, but regardless of whether you understand it or not, Zi think you'll like the overall tune of the song anyway, it'll get stuck in your head. :P It's called 'Rollercoaster' by Mrozu. http://youtu.be/0vizJbc4oXA I hope that the atrocious length of my talk page message and the number of songs I linked make up for my ridiculously long absence and my inability to balance my social and school life. I hope you enjoy at least one or even all of the songs, haha! Get back to me on which song is your favourite. :D No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 05:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Eurovision tbh Oh my God, you don't know how happy I was when I saw you were the person who edited my talk page. I thought you forgot about the songs I left on your page but I didn't want to probe or hassle you since I already reminded you once. :P I'm so glad you liked all of them - please say you do, and that you're not just saying they're all great songs to be nice to me, haha! Just a casual reminder though, Anton Ewald is mine and mine only, so hands and eyes off him, Damian. The most beautiful Swedish man can only have my company - I'm not ready at all to be sharing him any time soon. As for Zedd though, it's such a beautiful song, 'Find You'. One day, I swear we must find each other and break out in interprative dance to the song. Also, I'm stoked you like 'Vi Er Helte' too! It is a really inspiring song - in Danish it sounds great, but get the English translation and it's such a motivating pop ballad that it makes you want to succeed. I don't know about you, but after reading the lyrics in English and listening to the song in Danish, the English became really obvious in the Danish songs, LMAO! Like, I can see how 'Vi er Helte' is 'We Are Heroes' in English, so the language barrier therefore became no issue at all. Eurovision still hasn't started yet. A lot of countries are in the process of selecting their representatives but there are a few countries who have already locked their song and singer into place. Just Wikipedia 'Eurovision 2014' and you can see the current list of confirmed acts and Youtube them. Nothing is super exciting, although, I do really like Finland's song. Ukraine and Belarus are both hot messes, OMFG. The Belarusian guy's song and whole act reminds me of a sleazy Belarusian Robin Thicke. But yeah, I will link you when Anton's song 'Natural' is performed. Hopefully he is chosen to represent Sweden because I always need a Eurovision hottie to crush on each year. :3 I'm sorry that school is swamping you with a truckload of work. Keep up the hard work though - knowledge never disadvantages anyone, the more you learn, the more it helps you, be it career wise or with life skills. Take it one step at a time, pace yourself, treat it like a marathon, not a sprint. As much as it may seem like one, school is not a competition to see who can finish their homework, class work or assignments fastest. If you are a fast worker and learner, then by all means continue doing so, but if you find yourself struggling, particularly in maths, like you say you have in the past, ask questions. There's no such thing as a dumb question in my book - only stupid answers. No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 14:11, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Damian<3 Damian baby<33 You are like one of the most funny, sweet, adorable guys on here. I'm so thankful for a lil buddy like you! I enjoy all our conversations on Skype, ooVoo, TC, Kik, etc. You make me smile everytime we talk :) I remember when we first started talking and all we knew we had in common was we both lived in California xD And now we're way closer and know a lot more about each other. :D I swear once I move me and you will meet at the OC mall and shop together ;) You're such an amazing person and I'm really grateful for a little brother like you. You're the best :D I love you so much Damian<333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 22:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: THNX FOR THE PANDA FACE I'M SCREAMING, BC I THOUGHT YOU WERE INACTIVE SO IT WOULDN'T OCCUR TO YOU TO CHECK YOUR USERBOX UNTIL YOU COME BACK TO CREEP LIKE 5 DAYS LATER, OMFG. BY THEN, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE REMEMBERED IF YOU ADDED IT OR NOT. DO YOU LIKE DUH PANDUH BURR, BABY? ^.^ cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 05:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC) OMG, BUT WHY DO CINEMATOGRAPHY AND ACTING HAVE TO BE CAPITALIZED? ARE YOU LIKE 100% SURE OF THAT? IDK, THEY ARENT'T NAMES OR TITLES OR SHIT. :O ' cam ''the cold never bothered me anyway. '' 06:10, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 22:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day RE: No. Again. Btch, pls, tbh. CJ and I have a bby tgthr tbh and we got murried so long ago i cant evn. It's funny u say this now, bc we r about 2 hve our annivrsry in lyke less than 2 weeks bye tbh. '' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 08:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I thnk it's pretty fucking rood of u tbh, i mean, just trawting along and taking CJ like that. I've been frans with him 4 like 2 yrs so leave me b u bitch. Wat if I did that with Dor like bye. Maybe I just will do that someday, yah tbh. *Zavia snaps and qq fart noises* ''' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 09:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oooooh why would you do that to me? ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 00:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) twerk [[User:Josipovics|''kaylin.]] - ''go higher and higher with me''. ♡ 16:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Holy fuk I know man. Only you would take one of my sig quotes and turn it into sumthing sexual 2 b awnist. Why would you do dat? Oh, or were u just luking 4 an excuse to showcase ur new siggie? :3 [[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 04:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you wanna get inside my bed with me, bae? It's where my demons hide, tbh. :) #Seniorquote2k14 '[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 12:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC) wow are you drunk again wtf honestly i won the burping contest aye ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 23:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: ICON YASSS YESSS. I bought the album on iTunes the day it came out :P. My favorite songs off the album are Pulses, I Want It All, Drifter and Hate To Love You. They're perf too <33 Matt - I wanna make your heart beat, I love it when it beats for me. 12:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Meh, tbrh I'll just stick with Bounce and Fancy xD. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3xBX0-QCIA listen to this. It's a song ft. Karmin (they only have the bridge and a little) but the song is awesome. Listen to it! Matt - I wanna make your heart beat, I love it when it beats for me. 20:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Calumatt tbh. Oh and She Looks So Perfect is my ANTHEM! That song got me into them. I'm so happy you liked the song btw, I haven't found a single song by Karmin I don't like. HERE HAVE THIS OLDSCHOOL KARMIN SONG IT'S POSSIBLY MY FAVORITE SONG BY THEM --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=if97KVPoyH0 YESS all of their songs are well written tbh! I'm trying to think of songs to show you um.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV2X0YsgyL0 what about this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93ASUImTedo AND THIS ONE Matt - I wanna make your heart beat, I love it when it beats for me. 21:21, April 4, 2014 (UTC) OMFG YAY. That song and Party In The U.S.A. are my favorite Miley songs! Do you have any new songs for me, I'm bored lol Matt - I wanna make your heart beat, I love it when it beats for me. 09:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I know it isn't christmas :3 but I love this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSbPJSw1MRI Matt - I wanna make your heart beat, I love it when it beats for me. 15:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sex Why are you posting GIFs of our sex on the Wiki? That's personal shit, you bitch. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ ''cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 23:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) How do you expect me to react? You exposed personal footage of us and now our sex is all over the Internet, Dami. I thought I could trust you, but you have betrayed me. :c [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 16:40, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I could give you one more chance, but how do I know you won't screw me over again? :'c [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 06:08, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I noticed you currently have 69 sections on your talk page. Too bad I'm number 68 and Ash is 69. :c [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 23:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC) YEY. 69 with you anyday, bae. I don't have a Cam 69 GIF with Maya though, ugh. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't be allowed to upload it to wiki, because Sannse ban my ass, tbh. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 19:00, April 6, 2014 (UTC) What the actual fuck? I DON'T HAVE SANNSE FETISH. WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT IDEA IN MY MIND? [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 19:02, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you go have sexy times with Sannse, omg, bye. Imagine if she read this and de-admined me. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 22:54, April 10, 2014 (UTC) pop-punk guru ajhdsjklh OKAY so yes, that song does have elements of pop-punk in it. It contains pop-influenced melodies and chord progressions, but it also has typical punk tempos and changes which are most defining of pop-punk music. Buuuut it can also be classified as power pop, which is styilistically similar to pop punk but with a few differences (i.g. crisper vocal harmonies). omg though, what a good song *o* Hope this helped! a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 20:32, April 4, 2014 (UTC) lol wat nicholas hoult my boyfriend?? nahh. he's my occasional sex partner when u arent available :/// [[User:Josipovics|''kaylin.]] - [[User talk:Josipovics|''let the storm rage on.]] ❅ 10:42, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Prom<3 Hai bae! I know, we haven't talked in a while :( I'll try to get on chat soon but this has been a busy week XD how are you doing? And DUH I'm still up for Prom :)))))) when is it?BeMySomeone (talk) 23:53, April 10, 2014 (UTC) That's good!! I'm not doin so hawt either in school rn haha. Just want it to be over XD and yeah, prom will be awesome :) BeMySomeone (talk) 03:42, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Pretty blogs :) Hai Damian bae it's GEGI and here is the long awaited list of photography/pretty things blogs I follow. Now most of these blogs are luxury/pretty blogs, some are Asian inspired, and most have quotes. After going through 850 pages I picked a few blogs for you to follow. So here you go: http://blissful-luxury.com/ http://adoredolce.tumblr.com/ http://miss-shoppaholic.com/ http://www.glamluxe-gala.com/ http://sweetestmalik.tumblr.com/ http://bitrates.tumblr.com/ http://monmondefou.com/ http://tiaraless.com/ http://justgovogue.tumblr.com/ http://enhancers.tumblr.com/ http://chic-belle.tumblr.com/ http://marmarland.tumblr.com/ http://fancy-paradise.tumblr.com/ http://aoitory.tumblr.com/ http://parisianbliss.tumblr.com/ http://sweetluxur-y.tumblr.com/ http://kissedbyluxe.tumblr.com/ http://luxedelux.tumblr.com/ http://adorable-luxuries.tumblr.com/ http://laced-bows.tumblr.com/ http://luxereine.tumblr.com/ http://livingfearlessfairytale.tumblr.com/ http://inhality.co.vu/ http://chocolatable.tumblr.com/ http://pacifized.tumblr.com/ http://miss-antonella.tumblr.com/ http://classy-elite.tumblr.com/ http://luxuryking.tumblr.com/ http://bellemint.tumblr.com/ http://luxury-andfashion.com/ http://photo-sets.info/ http://angtrocious.tumblr.com/ http://ulzzang.co.vu/ http://yeuni.tumblr.com/ http://escapefromrealitty.tumblr.com/ http://dawn-cascade.tumblr.com/ http://inhale-bliss.tumblr.com/ http://reverence.co.vu/ http://foodphotosets.tumblr.com/ http://lovique.co.vu/ http://liliest.tumblr.com/ http://delicate-bird.tumblr.com/ http://lusheing.tumblr.com/ http://elegantmints.tumblr.com/ http://laceyflorals.tumblr.com/ http://p-erfectlyclassy.tumblr.com/ http://oh-lala-paris.tumblr.com/ http://girlytreats.tumblr.com/ http://looksdelicious.tumblr.com/ http://australianbliss.tumblr.com/ http://ny-classy.tumblr.com/ http://eleganceluxe.tumblr.com/ http://purfections.tumblr.com/ http://light-luxuries.tumblr.com/ http://adiorably.tumblr.com/ http://luxuquality.tumblr.com/ http://luxurance.co.vu/ http://puff.co.vu/ http://heartfruit.tumblr.com/ http://alluringcreme.tumblr.com/ http://fairee.tk/ http://adore-elegance.tumblr.com/ http://flowerfvl.tk/ http://luxuriousingly.tumblr.com/ http://kyopsong.tumblr.com/ http://a-egyo.tumblr.com/ http://curiossity.tumblr.com/ http://mild-doux.tumblr.com/ http://chanelblissxo.tumblr.com/ http://girlsfromnorway.com/ http://luxuringly.tumblr.com/ http://a-vintage-kiss.tumblr.com/ http://touchbeauty.tumblr.com/ http://hopeless.co.vu/ http://bl-ossomed.me/ http://chickabiddy.tumblr.com/ http://leisurley.tumblr.com/ http://lethe.co.vu/ http://zhenh.tumblr.com/ http://calmseas-palmtrees.tumblr.com/ http://caramelhaze.tumblr.com/ http://luxuriously-sweet.tumblr.com/ http://allureing.tumblr.com/ http://yanyan.co.vu/ http://adoreniall-r.tumblr.com/ http://californiadoll.tumblr.com/ http://adoreingly.tumblr.com/ http://luxuryqueen.tumblr.com/ http://creme-luxury.tumblr.com/ http://elegantkissx.tumblr.com/ http://mint-paradise.tumblr.com/ http://cinnahearts.tumblr.com/ http://pastelluxury.tumblr.com/ http://iadorefashionn.tumblr.com/ http://perfectly-luxury.tumblr.com/ http://rainingteadrops.tumblr.com/ http://elegantely.co.vu/ http://cashiku.tumblr.com/ http://ryeou.tumblr.com/ http://doriimer.tumblr.com/ GEGI ♥ (talk) 00:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) true blood just btw. i'm finishing the last epi of lost rn then I'm finally starting true blood omfg can't wait tbh ''' tori ♡ [[User talk:Kikichara| maybe tomorrow. ]] 00:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) well yeahh I love Sookie.. and Tara and Lafayette and Tara and amusing so I like them too. but the end of the pilot/beginning of 2nd episode made me hate that couple so much more. I'm so glad they were killed. I don't like Bill that much tho. I like Jason tho. I haven't gotten to Eirc yet tho I have a feelin I'll love him, and totally pre-shipping Sooric. tori ♡ [[User talk:Kikichara| maybe tomorrow. ]] 15:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) omg yeah I loveeee it. I'm definitely continuing it. My favorites atm are Sookie and Eric mostly, also love Tara and Lafayette still. And I'm starting to love Jessica too, she's hilarious omg. I ttoally wasn't expecting Rene to be Drew Marshall though. I feel bad for Arlene because of that she was just so cute and she felt so bad about Sookie. Omg at first I actually thought it was Sam (tho I love him) because he was sniffing her blankets i was like ... wtf are u doing ?? but it made sense when it was revealed he could shapeshift into that dog, he had the senses too. But after that I had no idea who it'd be. I'm interested about Sam's past because he was all abandoned, and his connection with that chick that's helping and giving Tara a place to live. tori ♡ [[User talk:Kikichara| maybe tomorrow. ]] 23:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) i saw the part where sookie was sucking the bullet out of eric's nipple kinky tbh lucky sookie tori ♡ [[User talk:Kikichara| maybe tomorrow. ]] 21:07, April 26, 2014 (UTC) MINO SAIKO ARRIGATO KAWAII YES I WATCHED IT AND I DIED A MILLION DEATHS UGH SHE'S LITERALLY PERFECTION :( a s h [[User talk:HeartAche| slow it all down, the damage is done '']] Re: Tori Glover Being a teen mom isn't easy...glad I inspired you ;) • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ayee ♥ omg thank u so much for the sig. i tweaked it a little but tbh u did all the work and its just flawless and the color is exaclty wat i wanted. ♥♥ love youuu. ＊'[[User:Josipovics| ''kaylin. | ]][[User talk:Josipovics| you are perfect to me. ♡ ]] 02:42, May 2, 2014 (UTC) true blood petition https://www.change.org/petitions/hbo-network-true-blood-should-not-be-canceled word is netflix might pick it up and keep it going if they get enough fans behind this 87daysofTV (talk) 20:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) BAD GIRLS OMG DAMI I'M SCREAMING !!! I really want to find out who it was actually written about tho ;) [[User:HeartAche| '''a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 18:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) gaymian ♥ aWww im on ur page im crying. ♥ ilysmmmmm. RE: zayum bae Omg, bby, how did you notice my new sig? :D [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 03:52, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Aww omg thanks bb. Did you know I creep your page a lot too, tbh? Well, I creep everyones because I'm totes the biggest stalker here ngl. [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 01:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC) HAWT Yes! OMG He IS sexy <3. Thanks for sending that to me, Dami. I should check it out some time <333 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 19:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) u whenever i say something unacceptably gay Strawberrybeard (talk) 03:36, May 27, 2014 (UTC) YES EXACTLY ilysm♥ Strawberrybeard (talk) 06:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hell yeah! Chillstep is amazing for just relaxing and shit. ♥ Btw, I think I just played a game of League of Legends with JayJay, tbh. One of the players on the enemy team was named "CuteBoy JayJay" :o Strawberrybeard (talk) 07:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) If you're gonna edit my talk page, please use correct grammar. kthxbai Also, your dick... oh my. Strawberrybeard (talk) 07:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) THIRTEEN ♥ YES! Despite it's fucked-upness I loved their friendship. ♥ DAT MAKEOUT SCENE THO. Look at our babies Evan and Nikki talking about it at their livestream too. ♥ Angels :') [[User:Gaskarths| '''a s h' ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 18:44, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Sansa ♥ Hai ^_^ I was just playing around on my computer and I came across this collage that I made of our perfect ginger princess and I wasn't sure if I ever showed it to you ^_^ ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 04:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: talk page melons EXCUSE ME, BITCH. HOW IS THAT ME? I TOLD YOU, I DON'T TWERK. I found you, though. :)) [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 23:52, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: GOT Hi Damian. My favourite GOT character would have to be Daenerys becaus she's just so freaking awesome. My other favouirtes include, Arya, Tyrion, Jon, Sansa and Ned(still makes me sad). Who are your faves? Darn Chat Right as I got here to send you a message, you sent me one. Before it crashed, did you see the gif I posted that you posted earlier? Cure passion 06:59, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't get how people can hate her. She is gorgeous in voice, in mind, in body, in heart, and in soul. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night. Love you -Cure passion 07:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Scraming out loud OMG!!! I had them on my queens list for a couple of days because they're my queens and I love them so much. I need to add Eric on my kings list later and True Blood is like one of my fave shows! <3 [[User:GEGI| '''G E G I' ]][[User talk:GEGI| sparks fly in my eyes as i look at you ♡ ]] 22:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Omg I had my doubts going in like several shows I think about watching but oh my god I'm so happy I chose to watch this show. Yeah it's very graphic with lots of blood etc, but I connected and love most of the characters and I can't wait to see what's next. Each episode is filled with suspense, worry, and tension it makes me go crazy. I even teared up at some scenes so far and when I tear up I know it's a really good/amazing show. Lovin it and I don't want it to stopppp. [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| sparks fly in my eyes as i look at you ♡ ]] 22:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) It's Me, Back From Nowhere I'm doing very well! Thanks for asking! How've you been? tawm agreed tbh. ♡'' delia ''i'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart. '' 04:02, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Plox YAYYYYYY!!! I'm so glad you like it. ^_^ UGH IWASAWA WAS MY FAVORITE. [[User:Gaskarths| '''a s h' ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 16:29, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ! yass bayburr Yodeel (talk) 16:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ew at my basic sig Yodeel (talk) 16:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) carem waston Yodeel (talk) 16:48, June 27, 2014 (UTC) tryna find more gel to finish da otha brayd or poppin pussies with breadquanda Yodeel (talk) 16:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) yes ngl, dante capres, melissa viola, carem waston, and kenyuh winckler Yodeel (talk) 16:58, June 27, 2014 (UTC) wat r u doing' tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 17:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) dante farted and gave me life Yodeel (talk) 17:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ya in the shower tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 17:10, June 27, 2014 (UTC) i think u mean shart that stuff is messy tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 17:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC) i was wonderin if u funnawannagunna go to the park with me to find some fuq daddies to fuq wit gurl there aint nothin here but some bushes and some trees and sum squirrels, and dey aint the kind of nuts i is lookin fo Yodeel (talk) 17:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) u wanna find out? tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 17:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ho my gaed excuse you my name is deltrese so you best get up out dis kitchen wit cho blue ass weave lookin dumb ass hoe. how many my little pony dolls did it take u to make that stupid weave i will snatch you so fast up yo fuckin head i will choke u with it bitch Yodeel (talk) 17:21, June 27, 2014 (UTC) u sharted Yodeel (talk) 17:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC) the file name for this im sreaming Yodeel (talk) 23:23, June 27, 2014 (UTC) no thats miriams poop pebbles he collects them • [[User:Yodeel|'delia']] • brb goin' lesbo for you 23:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Halp me Damian please help me I can't get pass through the firewall of ratchetness who are these sockpuppets why are these people so weird I am so confused help me please you're the only person I can turn to xD Matt - The Entire World Soars Like An Eagle - Brazil 2014 17:00, June 27, 2014 (UTC) *cheesy eggy farts* what does it taste like? tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 17:20, June 27, 2014 (UTC) o i love cheesy biscuits :) tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 17:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC) nah i dont think mine are unhealthy, theyre special my biscuits are cheesed by Cheesemybiscuit herself ;) tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 19:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bae YES WE SO DO!!! I'M FREE WHENEVER :D Alltimekieran (talk) 19:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) OMG no problem at all. I don't have Photoshop, so I had to use this website that I found online: http://www.fotor.com It's so incredibly easy and it doesn't take much time to do. Click on "Collage" at the top. It allows you to choose the size of the collage that you're making and how many boxes you want. All you do is upload pictures from your computer, and then drag it onto the collage. It doesn't matter how large the photo is, the program still lets you zoom in. What I love about this is that it lets you adjust the settings of the collage all at once. ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 21:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Feels Dami! <3 Ugh, how could I forget? It's probably my favorite Sooric scene. *sigh* Honestly though, as sad as I was that they weren't endgame, a part of me was really happy that Sookie ended up choosing herself and ultimately choosing life. All she ever wanted was normalcy, and let's face it; she could never have that with a vampire lover. At the very least, I was very happy that Pam and Eric made it through to the end. <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey LOL We're good, boo. No grudges. I want to start fresh with everyone and anyone I've had some type of conflict with. I resolved things with several others too and that's good. "Robert" though? XD. Boy, don't be calling me by my full name like that. Kidding. We should speak again soon. All is forgiven and I'm sorry for anything I've said to upset you. We're past that and we're better than that. Thanks for reaching out. <3 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 04:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) True Blood To be honest, I loved the finale. It wasn't what I was expecting at all, but I felt very satisfied with the way everyone's story arc concluded. Arlene dating a vampire showed such tremendous character growth, Sam finally got the family he always wanted, Bill got to reunite with his family on the other side and is no longer plagued by the pain of his past, Pam and Eric are filthy rich and still together tearing shit up being their sexy, sassy selves, Ginger finally got her rocks off with Eric (how fucking hilarious was that scene?!), Andy got to experience love and fatherhood (I was so certain he or someone close to him was going to die), Wade and Adaline are endgame, Jason finally settled down and had children, and Jessica and Hoyt reconciled - and while that threw me for an enormous loop, looking back on it, I feel that even now they still make sense. I loved Jessica and Jason, but Jason wanted a family and Jessica could never give him that. Furthermore, Jessica has always loved Hoyt, but they jumped into a commitment too soon before Jessica was ready and grew apart as the result of Jessica's mid-vampire life crisis. Then along came Jason who represented everything she wanted in that point in time - excitement, uncharted territory, experimentation. But once that passed and she got it out of her system, there was only ever Hoyt. So as rushed as their reunion is, I accept that they were endgame. What matters most of all though, is that Bill got to walk his little girl down the aisle. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dami...what you wrote me on my blog, that really touched me man. I have missed you and am sad we haven't been able to talk in a long time to fix our issue after that fight. I love you too little brother ♥.Degrassi 4lifeUS (talk) 23:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC)Darryl Let me get my oovooback up and running, but sure. - Darryl REI-CHAN REI-CHAN REI-CHAN EEEEEEEPPPPP DAMI. That was one of my favorite episodes of the series OMG. Seeing Rei bby come so far was so heartwarming to me. I had always adored him but that episode sealed his king status, hands down. ♥ PLUS REIGISAAAAA. *~* I'm so happy you love Eternal Summer so far. Even though it wrecked my heart in many places, it mended it in others and I will never forget it. :') KEEP WATCHING YES DAMI SJHLKDHLK THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING... [[User:Gaskarths| '''a s h' ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 18:49, October 17, 2014 (UTC) MILEY SAME MAN, SAME. Also, the platinum pixie cut. F L A W L E S S. ♥ OH, and I just noticed I'm the 100th section on your talkpage. #damiashisreal [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 17:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) EXCELLENT. Yet another victim claimed. //crosses Jay Jay off the list [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 19:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Of course bae. :D What is it that you want? :o [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 21:18, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, lemme know how this works - http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BreatheMe/Userbox1 Sorry that it took me a little while to finish it, omfg. I didn't make the ENTIRE box Misty Rose because I felt like it clashed too much. >_< But I hope this works for you. If you need a larger / smaller GIF to fit whatever you want to put in your description, just lemme know~ ^_^ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 22:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: hay gurl Sorry, I had to go to sleep. :3 Is everything okay? TOP (talk) 13:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! :D Happy birthday Dami! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 06:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday !! Dami! :) Omg! You're 16! (How am I just hearing about this?) Lol, well honestly, you're a REALLY awesome friend and have stuck with me through a lot kinda, so I hope you have the best birthday ever! Eat tons of cake and have a blast! Oh, and when you get your car...take me somewhere xD Stay Amazing :3 ♥ ShadowLong (talk) 07:45, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ~ B R E A T H E ME ~ Zaire, throwback to a yr ag0 or whatever, ironically, you thought I was didi, and you were right. Somehow I convinced ya I wasn't, but aye. Also i remember there was even a period were you thought I was lincoln oh mai. We have inside joxe. .#b0n3r$w@g, .#bbshitting, .#carfie, and tbh I think .#Ace should qualify as an inside joke for us. In all seriousness though, I never thought that I'd be this close with someone I just knew from the internet. Last skewl year, I was going through a really tough time at school. I litarelly didn't feel like I had any friends at my school that I could trust or was even close with at that period of time. Then we became friandz, even though you didn't know of my true indenity;). But eventually I told you, and you completely understood and we might have even gotten a bit closer since then :'). Your honestly one of the funniest people I know, and your just so sweet, and adorbz, and I'm so lucky to have you as my friend, bby. I hope we stay in touch and stay close for a long time. I just want you to know how amazing you really are, bby, because you truly are. I hope you have a great birthday, because you deserve it. ♥ And I shall spam your talk page with gifs. :] ~ Clear Waters (talk) 15:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAE<33 Omg it's your birthday tbh!! Dami baby you're so amazing like I can't even. We've been friends for so long now and I treasure every time we hang cause I just adore you so much. Like literally I love hearing your voice and laughter...you always make me laugh and you know how to cheer me up even if I don't say anything but you do xD I love how our friendship is so strong and we have such a great understanding and trust and every conversation we have is fave. I'm glad I can always be here for you tbh and I'm glad I have a friend like you who listens to me as well. You're such a talented person like esepcially your dancing omg you're amazing bae you've got so much swag. We must meet someday and have a dance party together for sure ;) Regardless I hope we meet someday and get our Starbucks together and just chill cause that'd be awesome. I love you so much boo and I really hope you enjoy your birthday cause you deserve it. Thanks for being such a great friend to me...can't wait for all the more memories we will have together. <333 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 20:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ONE AND ONLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAMI. (✿◠‿◠) I honestly can't believe that I've known you for nearly two years now, baby. Time has flown by so quickly and I feel like we've grown so much in the past couple of years. I can still remember being on chat with you on the night you joined. I won't ever forget how I asked you to be my boyfriend and you accepted right away. That's probably what made me adore you so quickly. You striked me as a very daring and courages person by so easily adjusting to my weirdness. From there and on, everything for us has only been completely uphill and I mean that. I feel so happy and proud to say that our friendship has been really healthy and stable. You are now one of my closest friends. I seriously would not want it any other way. ♥ I could honestly write several novels about why I love you, and even then, it still wouldn't be enough. You are truly one of the most hilarious, intelligent, and talented people I've ever met. I've always thought so. You NEVER fail to make me scream with your sharp sense of humour. You never stop impressing me with your articulate mind and your passionate stances on the people you love. You have never ceased to surprise me with everything you've accomplished in your life, especially at your age. Your talent is truly astonishing. However, what amazes me more than anything is your compassion and your strength. You have pulled through so many hardships, but you have still remained a very loving and endearing person. I think everyone should have the pleasure of knowing someone like you, bebe. ♥ I've had the time of my life with you, wherever it may be. Ever since the first night on chat through all of the TCs, ooVoo calls, Skype calls, Kik conversations, and more, I've just enjoyed every single moment spent with you. I don't regret a single one, because you've been with me through so much more than you realize and have helped me through more than I can ever express my gratitude for. You bring so much positive energy into my life everyday by simply being right there when I need you. Simply talking to you just makes me feel so much better. There is no doubt in my mind that you have given me sustenance over time. You've given me reason to keep trying and being myself and all I can say is thank you, baby. ♥ I just know that we're going to have many more great times together in the future, and I promise you, one day, we will meet. ♥ I'm sorry that it took me a while to finish this. I guess it's just hard to express my thoughts into words that will do justice for someone as special as you. ♥ It's nearly impossible to tell you how important you are to me, but I'm sure that you already know by now, and if you don't I'm clearly doing something horribly wrong. Don't ever doubt how much I care about you though, okay, bebe? I really do. ♥ I hope that you have a wonderful birthday today. I truly hope it's everything you could possibly ask for. You have come such a long way in the past two years, and you have had a fair share of struggles, but it's only made you stronger. For all that you've dealt with, you deserve to have a phenomenal day. My babe deserves only the best and I hope that your day is exactly that and nothing less. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BABY, AND HERE'S TO MANY MORE GREAT YEARS TOGETHER. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''there's something in the air you can't deny.]] 23:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Aaliyah Movie Are you watching by any chance? Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 02:45, November 16, 2014 (UTC) HAI Hey, bae. ❤️ Idk if you'll see this, but just to let ya know, I miss you, and my winter break starts tomorrow, and I'll probably be logged on, on Skype for the entire break, so I hope we get to talk a lot. By the way, congrats on your show or pilot of the show or whatever airing! Idek if it's out in England, but if there's a way for me to watch it online, let me know plz, and I'll watch it. ^_^ You better have continued with Naruto, the next time we have a conversation btw Ttyl, ily. ~ (Clear Waters (talk) 17:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC)) Merry Christmas, Dami! Merry Christmas boo!! :D I'm honestly so lucky to call you one of my best friends ever...I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I never expected us to be so close and I'm glad we are. I hope you have an amazing Christmas and I can't wait for you to come back to Cali so we can drink Starbucks together ^_^ Love you, Dami<333 :* • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:56, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Dami <3 Dami bae! Merry Christmas!! I hope you have a fantastic day and you're feeling festive <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Dami! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Deck the halls with Damian! Hi Dami! I recieved your kik message btw, but my kik is so clunky that I cannot even respond. My apologies! Anyways, I hope that you have the most wonderful christmas filled with joy and fun :D Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 00:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hello dahling! I don't believe we've met but my name is Tia! I was wondering who is that attractive male on your page because he's gorgeous. Tia- "Everybody wants to rule the world ♞ ," 00:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Rap Monster Hey Damian!! So I know you aren't really active anymore, so you might not even read this, but I saw that your profile pic was Rap Monster and I just had to send you a message. About 4 weeks ago Kikchair got me into BTS, and honestly I am so glad she did. Their music is so good, and they all look superr good. My bias list as of now is a bit fucked, because I really like them all ;.; I think right now it's V >/= Jin = Jungkook >/= Jimin >/= Suga > J-Hope = Rap Monster... so as you can see really it's almost a seven way tie. My favorite songs are Dope, War of Hormone, Just One Day and Danger!! Matt - Nothing competes when love is free ♥ 23:02, July 13, 2015 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS BABY <3 Merry Christmas, Dami!! :D I know you never come on here and I'll probably have to tell you on Skype to look at this but I wanted to leave you a message for the holidays ^_^ There is no doubt that you are one of my best friends, you're one of my favorite people to talk to and fangirl with. You're such a brilliant person and I'm so incredibly proud of everything you've accomplished over the years. I know that our friendship will continue to grow even more over the years and I can't wait for more iconic Damori moments ^_^ I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with you family and I'll be awaiting your arrival when you come back to Cali. We gotta go shopping together and get some Starbucks, bae ^_^ Love you so much <33 :* • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 16:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC)